


It's about the adventure

by mcmissiles



Series: TES Minifics [9]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Gen, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcmissiles/pseuds/mcmissiles
Summary: (Modern AU) In which Llarala and Vivec go on a road trip and meet with disaster.
Relationships: Nerevarine & Vivec (Elder Scrolls)
Series: TES Minifics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1456024





	It's about the adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Another dialogue prompt from Tumblr. I'm very invested in Llarala and Vivec's friendship and I keep meaning to write something with them so here's this

Llarala stared at the road ahead, one hand resting on the old car’s steering wheel and the other hanging out the window, feeling the warm breeze against her skin in the fading evening sunlight. Beside her, a pleasant melody floated from the radio, mingling with Vivec’s languid voice as he spun a story she only half-followed.

“…and though the words flowed from my throat, I knew the song was not my own, but of a voice entirely—”

The car lurched and Llarala slapped the steering wheel. “Shit.”

Vivec tipped his head up from the headrest and cracked an eye open as the car’s engine sputtered and died, leaving them to roll to a stop on the rough dirt off the side of the road.

“Damn engine is out again,” muttered Llarala. “The auto shop must have lied to us.”

“Hmm, looks as if. Can you fix it?”

“What do you _think?_ ”

“Well, it is your car—”

“Yeah, mine and about four other people’s before me. Who knows which of them fucked it up. Doesn’t help me.” She slumped back across her own seat and sighed through her teeth.

Vivec regarded her for a moment, then shook his head. “I don’t mean to bring up the issue again, but this _is_ why I thought it would be better if—”

Llarala slapped a hand to her forehead and waved the other dismissively in Vivec’s direction. “If we hitchhiked across the whole country, with no guarantee of ever getting where we were going, riding cramped in nasty old cars with who knows what kind of freaks might pick us up, for the sake of _adventure_ or whatever your reasoning was, are you _seriously_ still on about that?”

“To be fair, it looks like it might be our only option right now.” He shrugged. “Unless you’d rather walk. Or make this a permanent residence.”

Llarala groaned.

“Come on, it’ll be fine. We’ll just deal with things as they come, right? Que sera, sera.”

“Would you get out of here with that shit? I don’t even speak French.”

“It’s _Spanish_ , actually, and it’s a common enough saying that I thought you would know what it—”

Llarala glared. “ _Alright_. I don’t want to hear it right now.”

“If you have a better idea, I’d love to know. Perhaps you want me to get out and push?”

Llarala made no response except to raise her middle finger.

“Fair enough,” said Vivec. “It’s getting dark anyway. You can get some sleep and think it over, I’ll keep watch, and we’ll talk about it later.”

“Sure. Just don’t open the doors for anybody you see, since you’re so ready to put our fates in the hands of strangers.”

“It’s all about the adventure, La. I’ll be sure to wake you before letting someone in to kill you.”

“Fuck off,” she muttered, but the corner of her mouth twitched into a momentary half-smile as she did.


End file.
